1. Field of the invention
The present invention resides in the area of microwave wattage measurement devices and more particularly relates to a self-contained device that can be used to determine simply and quickly the power output of microwave ovens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwave wattage measurement devices are known in the prior art and are generally utilized for industrial purposes. The present system of microwave power measurement is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,950 to Smits for Microwave Power Measurement Device. This device utilizes calorimetric measurements by noting the rise in temperature of a fluid flowing at a fixed rate through a microwave transmission where the rise in temperature is a function of the microwave power absorbed by the fluid. These devices generally require trained personnel to operate, are used solely in industry and are too complex and expensive for home use.
In determining the calorimetric measurement for microwave ovens, one is generally not able to place standard thermometers or other metallic temperature measurement devices within the microwave oven while it is operating.
Microwave ovens are commonly sold for home and restaurant use and are rated according to their wattage output which is generally between 400-1000 watts. The users of such ovens for cooking purposes do not have any direct knowledge of, or any means to confirm, whether their ovens are performing at the wattage level indicated by the manufacturer. Since many microwave ovens over a period of years of use could possibly lose power, home microwave oven owners have no simple means for determining whether their microwave ovens are still performing at their original designated power levels. This information is important as the power output level helps users to determine accurately the length of time to cook microwave food products. Such food products often are frozen, and cooking directions state specific cooking times for particular oven power output levels. If the particular oven does not match the manufacturer's indication of its power output level, then the food will not be cooked properly.